


Run Faster

by xFujimoto



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Implied Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFujimoto/pseuds/xFujimoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiruma and Rui get into some trouble, and instead of facing it, Rui decides they should run away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Faster

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write this in a more lighthearted fashion, but it's hard with Rui. He's an emotional lizard that has a hard time keeping himself from overreacting. 
> 
> I love ruihiru, I wish Hiruma was an easier character to write.

“Wanna run?”

“What?! Why would we fucking run?”

Rui offers a shrug, bringing a hand up to sweep back the stray dark hairs that had fallen out of place, taking a step closer towards the front door. His gaze flickers towards the gun in Hiruma’s hand, shrugs again, “Far enough ahead. Let’s fuckin’ go.”

There’s a loud boom from down the corridor. Rui’s attention snaps to the noise, expecting to see someone turning the corner towards them, but when nothing comes, he relaxes. “Hah?” Eyes focused on the corridor, dimly lit, a faulty light blinking in the most irritating fashion about halfway between the two connecting corridors.

Able to sense Hiruma looking in the same direction, Rui fidgets with the open balisong in his palm, spinning it rather calmly, mindful of the blades he had become accustomed to a long time ago. _Must’a gone the wrong fuckin’ way._

Shoulders rolling back, Rui shifts his weight to one side, mindlessly turning the knife around in his hand, face pulling into an expression of smug satisfaction. “Yeah, bunch’a idiots. Can’t see what’s in front’a their noses.”

Something crashes, loud metal scraping and screeching against tile flooring. Immediately, Hiruma takes a step towards the noise, hand adjusting its grip around the handle of the gun.

Scowling, Rui proceeds to back up further, shaking his head firmly, “‘m goin’, c’mon.”

Head craning to look over a shoulder, Hiruma’s eyes narrow to slits, “Gonna let them get away with this shit? Pretty weak, Habashira.”

The corners of his mouth pulling into a pout, Rui grinds his teeth together, “Ain’t like that. We-”

 _Fuck._ Another loud crash had caused them both to flinch, causing Rui’s hand to twitch, the usually fluid motion as he played with the knife hiccuping. He cuts himself on the blade, but there’s not enough time to examine it, deep voices booming from around the corner, shadows starting to spill over into pale, exposed corridor in front of them. Snapping the knife closed, he shoves it deep into a pocket. Doesn’t need it anymore anyway.

Rui’s chest constricts as he looks at Hiruma, sizing him up once, gaze falling on the gun for longer than anything else. Letting out a low grunt, almost an impatient whine, he clicks his tongue, arm extending outwards towards the blonde devil. “Just fuckin’ come on.”

Hand hovering in the air in front of Hiruma, palm turned up, large fingers curling upwards in a rather relaxed position. Rui hopes Hiruma doesn’t notice that his hand is shaking, but even before he completes the thought, he realizes that’s a hopeless desire.

“ _Idiot_ , you’re fucking blee-”

The instant Rui catches movement coming down the corridor, he snatches up Hiruma’s hand, throwing his weight against the door to force it open. He darts out of the building, yanking the blonde devil along as fast as possible without causing either of them to trip and fall. _Can’t ya fuckin’ move any faster?_

The first breath Rui takes when he steps out of the building is feels sharper than any blade he’s ever handled, leaving his chest feeling hollow. Something feels like it’s burning between his rib cage, and as feet slap against the pavement, making a quick turn around the corner, he struggles to take another breath. There’s a pounding in his chest that seems unnatural, out of place, and he allows himself to be temporarily distracted by that thought.

Rui had never run away before, and for whatever reason, it seemed more intimidating than staying to fight. There was an uncertainty in it, dragging at his mind, making him question his decisions. _Shoulda stayed and fuckin’ dealt with this shit._ Staying wouldn’t have ended well. There were guns involved–Rui hated guns. Everything was too real when they were involved, the possibility of gasping for your last breath becoming more of a matter of ‘when,’ rather than ‘if,’ as far as Rui was concerned.

He had seen it happen before, and it was terrifying.

Shaking his head, a shiver running down his spine, Rui takes another sharp turn around a corner, ducking into a narrow alley. Suddenly aware of the weight in his own hand, he turns his head enough to stare at Hiruma, eyes wide, straining to see in the darkened space.

The way Hiruma was looking at Rui made his heart sink into his chest. Narrowed eyes staring back at him, sharp teeth just peeking out from behind slightly parted lips, he could almost hear the words rattle around in his head. _‘What are you fucking doing?’_

_Dunno. Ain’t matter now._

Spilling out of the alley, Rui stops, glancing to the left at hearing the familiar revving of engines and the hair-raising squeal of tires, all of the heat leaving his body when he sees half a dozen motorcycles coming their way. He forces his legs to move again, lamenting over how much easier it would’ve been to run if he could take a proper breath, fill the tattered lungs with warm oxygen.

“Habashira.”

_Need’ta find a fuckin’ buildin’…somethin’a hide in…_

Pressing forward, Rui yanks on the hand he’s pulling along, barely registering that it belongs to someone anymore, that it belongs to Hiruma. He just keeps willing himself to move, overly aware of the roaring engines and loud voices chasing after them, knowing that at any moment, gunfire might be added into the mix.

“Habashira!”

Another turn. A small wave of relief washes over Rui as he recognizes the building in front of him, and slipping down another narrow alleyway, his free hand reaches out for a rusty doorknob. He holds his breath as he struggles to force the door open, dragging Hiruma over the threshold and towards a stairwell. The door they had just come in through closes with a loud thud.

“Fucking _stop_!”

Rui stops, a tight pit lodged somewhere where he feels his lungs should be, breath catching in his throat. He’s being pulled along this time, and staring down at the slender hand seemingly desperate to wrap around his own, knuckles white as stars, he feels dizzy. Lightheaded, cold.

After disappearing into the dark space beneath the staircase, everything feels calmer. Panting heavily, Rui’s barely able to make out Hiruma’s face, only catching the sound of labored breathing, a flash of teeth. _Cold…_ Painfully aware of how wind-beaten his face is currently, ears numb, cheeks burning, Rui squeezes his eyes shut for a moment.

The only thing that seemed to be giving off any warmth was Hiruma’s hand, and even then, it wasn’t much. But focusing on that desire to shake the cold that feels like it’s about to crack his bones, Rui pushes Hiruma forward, pulling his hand away. Pressing Hiruma up against the wall, he brings his hands up to cup his face, locking him into a strong kiss.

_‘Why would we fucking run?’ …what if somethin’ had happened?_

Rui pushes into the kiss, fingers pressing into Hiruma’s jaw firmly, body aching to eliminate any space between the two of them. He can’t tell if Hiruma’s cheeks are cold like his own. Are his hands cold or warm? Nothing feels certain except the forceful way Hiruma’s lips are moving against his, arms wrapping around his neck.

 _Ain’t enough._ Hands slipping around Hiruma’s back now, lowering until he’s able to get some kind of purchase, Rui lifts Hiruma up, bracing him against the wall. He sighs into the kiss as Hiruma’s legs wrap around his waist, arms tightening their hold around his neck. His chest swells and the lightheadedness comes back for just a moment. _Warm._

Hiruma pulls away with a low hiss, still panting quietly, voice low, “Rui…”

The use of his given name makes Rui shiver, the hairs at the back of his neck prickling. He closes his eyes, tongue slipping out as he works at filling his lungs with enough oxygen finally. Throat dry, his voice cracks when he speaks up. “Y-Yeah?”

“Could’ve stopped awhile ago. They weren’t following us.”

Something was hidden in Hiruma’s tone. A faint confusion, maybe concern. Rui couldn’t quite tell. Shaking his head, he opens his eyes, trying to scan Hiruma’s expression in the dark. It was getting easier to see, his eyes adjusting better.

“T-They were. I fuckin’ saw ’em,” Rui snaps, brow furrowing, tongue pulling back into his mouth. “Comin’ down the hall. Down the street.”

“No…they didn’t chase us out of the building.” Hiruma’s turns slowly as he shakes his head, eyes fixed on Rui, and-

Rui catches something. Bringing a hand up to grip Hiruma’s chin, he tilts his head to the side, staring at blood smeared across his cheek. Immediately, that warm feeling is gone, fingers feeling like icicles digging into Hiruma’s jaw, about to snap. His chest aches and his legs begin to tremble as he weakly rubs his thumb against the blood. “Ya were bleedin’…if they fuckin’ hurt ya...”

“I wasn’t, _you_ were,” Hiruma barks, wrenching his head away from Rui’s grasp. “Nothing happened. You need to calm the fuck down.”

Lithe fingers curl around Rui’s wrist, yanking it up so that he’s forced to stare at his palm, blood smeared over the cracked, dry skin. He exhales quietly as it comes back to him–the knife slipping in his hand right before they left, pacifying the nerves that had been digging at his senses. “Kkeh…y-yeah…”

Stepping away from the wall, Rui lets Hiruma go, a gentle thud as his feet hit the ground. Rui takes his hand again, turning to press his back against the wall, dragging Hiruma along with him as he slides down, ass hitting the floor uncomfortably hard.

There’s an unbearable stretch of silence between them where Rui thinks about what had happened. Staring down at his bloodied palm for a moment, he closes his eyes, exhaling deeply, slumping against Hiruma to his right. “What if ya had gotten hurt?” _Dunno if I could handle that._

“Doesn’t matter, I didn’t.” There’s a firmness to Hiruma’s words that’s reassuring. Concrete.

Rui relaxes more as he feels the familiar weight of Hiruma pressing against his side, and squeezing the hand he had been holding onto loosely, he rests his head on Hiruma’s shoulder. The wall is cold against his back, what little warmth he still had being leeched into the bricks. His throat feels as though it’s going to crumble, harsh breaths from earlier having torn at him. Feet are sore. Chest won’t stop constricting painfully. His voice is soft, barely even a mumble, “…w-wanna fuckin’ go home.”

Grumbling, Rui scowls as Hiruma moves at his side, forcing him to sit up. He protests less when Hiruma slips onto his lap, resting his head at his shoulder, breath hot against his neck. _A-Ah…?_

“We’ll take a taxi home, okay?”

It’s obvious there’s more Hiruma wants to say. Maybe it was just a silent request to give him a minute, let him rest before moving again. Rui slips an arm around Hiruma’s waist, nodding gently, appreciating the warmth that starts to spread through his chest from the close contact.

_Ya gonna stay with me tonight? Kkah, ya fuckin’ better._

Swallowing hard, Rui shifts slightly, arm squeezing around Hiruma more as he mumbles, “…stay with me.”

Hiruma stiffens, and Rui loosens his hold around him a little, a feeling of dread tugging at his limbs, something invisible trying to separate him from Hiruma. He fidgets more, fingers digging into the fabric of Hiruma’s coat as he tightens around him again.

“I wasn’t going to leave. Relax…”

Rui listens as Hiruma quietly mumbles to him reassuring words. His arms feel heavy and he wants to stay there forever, holding onto Hiruma as best he can, slowly warming up despite the cold pressing at the underside of his legs and back. _Stay with me._ His eyes feel weary and despite the warmth from Hiruma, Rui’s lungs still ache, threaten to shatter if he takes in too harsh a breath.

“…Rui?” Hiruma’s voice is soft and he pulls away from Rui’s shoulder, staring at him for a brief moment before leaning in to press his forehead against Rui’s, “Relax.”

Breath hitching, Rui cringes at the sting in his chest, a dull ache starting to throb in the hand that had been cut earlier. He closes his eyes and offers a short nod, arms tightening around Hiruma in an attempt to pull him impossibly closer. _Just stay. ‘ll relax._


End file.
